


Numb

by KenrakenOkwaho



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Implied Slash, Introspection, M/M, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenrakenOkwaho/pseuds/KenrakenOkwaho
Summary: A short, kind of angsty glimpse into Aya's mind, her thoughts and feelings about her relationship with Bayek.





	Numb

**Author's Note:**

> The first time I played Origins, I didn't really look in depth into the storyline and characters, except for Bayek. I was probably too excited about the game itself and the mysteries of Ancient Egypt to pay attention to details. Now that I played it a second time, my focus was more on the characters and the way they think, feel and behave and I came up with this little work where I present my take on Aya's personality and reasons for the way she is. Hope you like it! Enjoy and please leave your feedback in the comments, it means a lot!

She remembers everything with so much clarity, as if merely a moment has passed since the day they returned to Siwa, a deathly silence enveloping them whilst sorrow, remorse, rage became one, bolstering their chase for justice and vengeance. That day, she realised that they were doomed from the moment they met, that nothing could ever be the same between them, every shred of hope crushed into oblivion.

Weary eyes close, the ache in her old bones sending stronger and stronger throbs of pain with each rhythmical jolt of the horse's trot. Vivid images flash through her mind and she is yet again in that grand chamber where the gods once stood, where they were small and insignificant, nothing but two mortals on a forlorn quest to quench their savage thirst for blood. The memory is so fresh as it overwhelms her thoughts. She watched him fall apart before her eyes and she felt helpless, vulnerable, _weak_, her own heart breaking into a million pieces at the sight of bitter tears trailing down his cheeks, at the sound of his voice trembling with sobs and barely controlled grief. Still, that wasn't what ate away at her from the inside. No. What she is ashamed to admit even now, after years of guilt blurred by self-righteous slaughter, is that it wasn't his agony that hurt her the most, but the reality that he was never truly hers to love and she was never truly the one to make him whole.

Looking back, she knew from the very beginning that his soul belonged to another, that he could never love her like she loved him, no matter how intense their passion was or how hard he tried to deny the truth, telling himself they could live that way. They were both terribly foolish to believe that for a while. When Khemu was born, nothing in the world could make them surmise that what they had wasn't real. Their little bundle of joy erased all fears, all doubts. They watched him grow and his light warded off reality itself, the seven years spent with him bringing warmth and joy into their lives, a peace that they were mad to think would last.

And she knows. She knows it wasn't a lie, it wasn't an illusion conjured by her yearning heart. The smiles they shared each time their eyes met, the days they spent together exploring the desert, the nights they shared drenched in sweat and lost in the throes of pleasure... The soft murmurs that followed, skin sliding against skin as they embraced in twisted sheets.

They were _happy_.

Then... their entire universe crumbled along with their son's death. She became numb, emotionless, a freezing darkness creeping inside her with suffocating comfort. It corrupted even the deepest crevices of her soul, every sentiment, every thought, every memory, every action, until what it left behind had been a rabid beast, hungry for the flesh of its enemies, longing for revenge, no matter the cost.

It was her downfall.

Kill after kill, the beast grew ravenous, unstoppable. She felt hollow and not even he could bring her back from the abysmal path she had chosen. His cheerful grin no longer prompted her lips to tilt into a gentle smile. His eyes no longer peered into her soul. His touches no longer made her skin tingle with heat. His loving whispers no longer let her feel. Yet she still loved him. In her own feral way, she still cared for the man who shared her suffering. The man who would have given his life so that she could live. Their love had been as tangible as it could be... but it wasn't strong enough, it wasn't real enough. 

It all came crashing down on her that day in Siwa. As she watched him cradle Hepzefa in his arms, the revelation took her breath away, drowning her under its roaring tide. _My seni_. His desperate wail echoed in the empty room and she heard him. _No! We cannot leave him here!_ Oh, how clearly she heard him before she couldn't anymore.

There, in that silent pantheon of strange shapes and divine light, he weeped and she died.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
